


Боль

by chemomustdie



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemomustdie/pseuds/chemomustdie
Summary: Боль затмевала сознание. Боль стала всем, боль стала единственным, что существовало. Боль была тем, что обрывало все мысли и буквально заставляло существовать в настоящем времени. Боль и была настоящим временем.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Боль

Душно, пыльно, везде валяются какие-то тряпки, пахнет как в салонах дешевых автомобилей и еще почему-то пудрой. До выхода буквально минут двадцать, уже слышно, как ждут люди, огромная толпа, голодными горящими глазами пожирающая сцену. Из-за прожекторов в зале жарко, хочется снять кофты, остаться в одних майках, но нельзя - неприлично как-то. 

Курт полулежал на диване, опустив голову на руки. Сгорбленная напряженная спина, поникшая голова, сальные волосы, до дыр заношенная полосатая кофта. Как же он устал. Устал каждый день вставать по утрам, чтобы делать одно и то же - казалось бы, звездная жизнь, какая рутина? Но постоянные концерты, постоянное растрачивание энергии так утомляет и выматывает, что Кобейн бы сейчас отдал все, чтобы вернуться на 10 лет назад в Абердин, когда он, сбежавший из дома подросток, ночевал под мостом и кочевал из одного притона в другой. Та жизнь была такой простой и наивной, такой прекрасно одинокой, дикой и захватывающей…   
Сейчас же никакого одиночества, постоянное внимание всех вокруг, фанатов, журналистов, продюсеров, всем что-то от тебя нужно. То новую фотосессию, то новое интервью, то новый альбом, то просто сфоткаться и потрогать… как же заебало!

— Курт, ты тут? — занавеска из дешевой черной ткани зашуршала и вошел Дэйв. Он уже разогретый, даже вспотевший, наверное, репетировали с Кристом. Блондин вскинул взгляд — черные волосы, прилипшие к плечам, голый торс, футболка, перекинутая через локоть. Дэйв красивый, как черт. До сих пор у Кобейна дыхание перехватывает при виде своего барабанщика, хотя та безумная, бешеная влюбленность, почти одержимость, уже давно прошла.   
— Тут, — он со стоном поднялся и разогнул спину, — Репетировали?  
— Дааа! А потом покурить пошли.   
— Бля, а че меня не позвали?  
— Я подумал, тебе надо побыть в одиночестве. По крайней мере, ты на меня так посмотрел когда мы уходили, что брать тебя куда-то было бы мучением.   
— Даже покурить?  
— Да, блин, даже покурить. Может, расскажешь, почему ты такой замученный?   
— Ты и сам все знаешь. Тысячу раз было уже, — Курт устало потер руками лицо и со свистом втянул в себя воздух.   
Дэйв и правда знал. Знал, видел, разглядывал в глазах, улавливал по намекам, но никогда, никогда не получал правдой в лицо. Потому что Курту всегда проще было промолчать, посмотреть как-то глубоко, намекнуть, но сказать - никогда. А если Курту проще, все затыкаются и делают так, как ему проще. 

Дэйв плюхнулся на диван и потянул Кобейна за собой, заставив его положить голову брюнету на плечо.   
— Мне плохо.   
— Я знаю. Дыши. Это пройдет.   
— Это, блять, не пройдет. Никогда не пройде… — блондин оборвался на полуслове и с охуевшим взглядом схватился за живот.   
— Блять блять блять… опять началось, да? — Дэйв испуганно вскочил и попытался поднять валяющегося на полу и скулящего от боли Кобейна. Тот не соображал ничего, он мог просто лежать и скулить, кататься по полу и стонать. Боль затмевала сознание. Боль стала всем, боль стала единственным, что существовало. Боль была тем, что обрывало все мысли и буквально заставляло существовать в настоящем времени. Боль и была настоящим временем.


End file.
